Together Forever (A vampire academy fanfic)
by ltomaz
Summary: So I have recently read the Vampire academy books ans fell in love with if so o decided to write a story that is set 8 years after Last Sacrifice. They're will be good and bad moments but I hope to write an awesome story. please comment and like and let me know how I can improve the story. Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters except the new ones which I will introduce.


I was kissing him, and he was kissing me back. There was an urgency in his kiss, a certain need that led me to believe that this kiss would become something else.

All of a sudden my eyes flickered and the alarm pulled me away from my dreams.

I realised what today was and jumped off my bed eagerly. Dimitri was coming back today, my Russian god, my love was coming home. I quickly showered and got dressed in black clothes, ready for a day of Dhampir duties. Dimitri had been away for the last two weeks, he and Christian had gone back to St. Vladimir's to teach a dual class of Combat and Magic, to both Dhampir and Moroi alike, to teach them on how to work together. Since Lissa had become queen, it was now acceptable for Moroi to fight using magic.

Once again I was brought back out of my thoughts by my phone ringing I quickly ran to pick it up.

"Hathaway speaking"

"Why are you so formal so early in the morning?" said a voice only too familiar to me.

"Hey Lissa, sorry I didn't see the caller ID, I'm now on my way." I replied excitingly.

"Hurry up then, they're back already." said Lissa, her voice full of excitement. I only knew tou well that this excitement was due to Christian's return. With that she hung up the call. I put my shoes on and ran to the main meeting room at court. Sometimes I was still astonished by how beautiful court was. Even after 8 years, of living here.

I finally reached the meeting room of court, but it was a formal meeting with royal Moroi. So I couldn't do what o wanted most which was jump into my Dimitri 's arms. I took a deep breath as to control my impulses and opened the door.

The room was full of people yet my eyes found his immediately. Those big brown eyes were full of excitement, but soon his guardian mask was up again. I was still amazed that this Russian god, tall, handsome gorgeous guy was mine. I tore my eyes away from his, and glanced around the room.

Lissa turned to me and smiled. Breaking her little family hug with Christian, little Andre and little Rosie.

The twins had grown up so fast, they were now 3 years old. Andre looked just like Lissa with his blonde curls, and bleu eyes. Whereas Rosie was all Christian with her long dark her and dark eyes which sometimes almost looked black. When it came to their personalities they often remind me of myself with their impulsive ways.

They were adorable and I loved as if they were my own. They would as close I would ever get to having my own children. Dhampir couldn't reproduce with other Dhampir and if it wasn't Dimitri kid o didn't want it. However this always made ne feel sad especially after Lissa had gotten pregnant I longed for that to. Giggles brought me back from my thoughts and o immediately scoulded myself for having those thought's in such a public place.

"Auntie Rosie look, look. Daddy and uncle Dimitri are back, isn't this the best ever?" asked Rosie her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yes it is Rosie" I smiled back.

The next words come from the queen herself and shocked me to say the very least.

"Rose, Dimitry you two are dismissed for the rest of the day, she gave Dimitri and excited look abs then looked back at me expecting an argument. She knew me so well because that's exactly what I did.

"But I have duties..." I started to argue but Lissa's voice cut mine.

" No arguments out of you Rose its an order."

"Ok seems like I don't have a choice." I said defeated. But the situation was odd I hadn't been dismissed ever apart from when we went to Russia, to sew Dimitri family. Something was odd and I had to find out what.

Then all of a sudden o felt Dimitri closing the distance between us and taking me outside as he did.

Before I said a word he brought his lips down to mine, and with that the thoughts of how odd the situation has been just disappeared.

I hope you guys enjoyed this, I have so many ideas and I hope you guys read comment and like so that I can keep writting.

There's lots more coming I have some chapters already written and lets say let the church bells warm up for the next couple of chapters.

Thanks

Lils


End file.
